


What Is Your Motive?

by Ultimate_Philistine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Philistine/pseuds/Ultimate_Philistine
Summary: Who's the most important person inyourlife?The Monokubs distribute the motive videos in nonsensical, mixed-up order - but by sheer bad luck, Kirumi Tojo receives her own. It tells her of her solemn vow to save Japan from a catastrophic crisis - but when she resists the temptation to murder, a second motive is unveiled. When forced to choose between the fate of the nation and the life of Shuichi Saihara, what will the loyal servant do? Who will be saved, and who sacrificed?Formerly part ofTarantella.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. What Is Your Motive?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chapter in my other work, Tarantella. Here I've split it off and reorganized it into five parts for easier reading, because it was originally the same length as the rest of the fic put together - that fic is mostly a collection of short and sweet stories.
> 
> This is neither.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the most important person in _your_ life?

Kirumi stares suspiciously at the tablet computer held in both her hands.

It's small, much smaller than the Monopad she carries everywhere with her, and a line of brightly colored sans-serif letters spells out the words KUBS PAD across its back. One of the Monokubs - the yellow one, whatever his name is - had unceremoniously popped up from her dorm room floor to deliver it, barely concealing his sniggering laughter all the while. He swiftly dodged all her questions as to what it was, responding only that she should "watch it yourself, sweetheart."

There's no mistake. This is the next motive.

She eases herself down onto her bed, still captivated by the mysterious device. Her finger hovers over the screen and she hesitates. If Kaito were here, he'd probably smack the damn thing out of her hands, barking at her not to fall for Monokuma's tricks. If Shuichi were here, he'd probably beg her to at least stop and think first.

But they're not here to stop her. No one is.

With a quiet chime the Kubs Pad comes to life, a brightly-colored logo flashing onto the screen.

_Kirumi Tojo's Motive Video_

_~What is Your Motive?~_

A snivelly, high-pitched voice crackles out of the speakers.

"Alright! Back by popular demand, it's time for the motive video! Who's the most important person in your life? And now, without further ado..."

The video fades to black and an eerie silence sets in, and Kirumi is overcome by a looming sense of dread. She feels a sudden urge to turn the video off and shove it in her drawers, never to touch it again, but before she can move the picture changes to one of her, standing in some ornately decorated room, a desk looming in front of her flanked with Japanese flags. Two rows of men in suits and ties stand waiting on either side, heads bowed respectfully. Although Kirumi doesn't recognize the scene, one detail jumps out at her.

They're bowing towards _her._

_"Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid!"_

Monokuma's grating voice echoes around the room, his high-pitched tone dripping with smug contempt.

_"With clients in politics and finance, this elite maid is renowned for completing any request. But one fateful day, she was suddenly summoned by one of her most influential clients - the Prime Minister._

_He had a request of utmost importance: that she use her talent as the Ultimate Maid to serve her country. He asked Kirumi to 'make this country great again,' and transferred all his authority to her. No one suspected that the Prime Minister's new secretary was secretly running the country, and over time, she became the de facto Prime Minister!"_

Kirumi stops cold. Did she hear that right? _De facto... what?_ Is this his idea of a joke? Monokuma doesn't give her the chance to think it over. The image of the Minister's office twists and fades away, cutting to the happy scene of a daycare, a gaggle of children gleefully playing outside. Then it changes to the inside of a hospital, a pretty young nurse smiling at an elderly couple.

_"Only Kirumi could save the country from impending doom. Yes! The future of the country rests squarely on her capable shoulders! But Kirumi is up to the task, for she only accepts requests that only she can fulfill. She is driven by the belief that her citizens are the most important people in her life. Oh, and while we're on the subject of those important people..."_

The heartwarming scenes from before flicker and fade, cutting to the scene of some kind of parade. She recognizes the face of the Prime Minister, stoically inspecting the rows of troops as they march past, bayonets at the ready. But there, standing off to one side, her face hidden by shadow, is a girl, her gothic-styled dress sticking out amongst the rows of suits and uniforms.

The picture changes again and flickers to a news broadcast. The audio is garbled and the headline unreadable, but Kirumi makes out the shape of a ruined skyline, flashes of light, and what sounds disturbingly like screaming. The video cuts to the same picture as before, that scene at the daycare, before it vanishes, replaced by only a pile of rubble as a trio of helicopters screams overhead. The smiling faces of that elderly couple flash onto the screen, before they too are replaced by a scene of devastation, a wizened hand sticking out from underneath the hospital's broken concrete. Kirumi's breath catches in her throat as the horrible images continue to play. _What the hell? What... is this?_

Monokuma's lilting voice takes on a sinister edge. He springs onto the display, smiling with sadistic glee, and his red eye flashes as he delivers his twisted punchline.

_"An unfortunate event will soon befall those vermin and sheeple... what event, you ask? It's a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhu...!"_

He vanishes from sight and the video's title returns to the screen, played out by an irritating cartoon jingle.

Kirumi stares dumbfounded at the Kubs Pad, unsure whether to feel disturbed or disappointed. What was that? This clearly has to be some kind of sick joke. Her, the Prime Minister? "Absurd" doesn't even begin to cover it. Yes, she served a brief stint in the Minister's office, but she was but a mere secretary, nothing but a pretty face to serve tea, take phone calls, and type up official documents. No sane leader would ever trust a high schooler with ruling the country. Does Monokuma seriously think he could fool her with such an obvious lie? Does he take her for some kind of fool?

Does he...?

Does he...

.........

......

...

Something in the back of her mind clicks. Her blood runs cold and time slows to a crawl. The dim flicker of a distant memory grows bigger, brighter, until it suddenly explodes in a flood of light that rushes over her, all but swallowing her up.

She remembers now. She remembers everything.

On what should have been her last day as the Prime Minister's secretary, the country came under attack. She remembers the images on TV of sheer devastation, ruined skylines and shattered homes, of plumes of fire raining down from above, of countless bodies strewn across the streets. But... what was causing this catastrophe? What was it? What was it? It's just on the tip of her tongue, but somehow no words come to mind.

She remembers making dozens and dozens of hopeless phonecalls to Washington, Canberra, London, or anywhere that would listen, pleading desperately for help in the best English she could manage before being ultimately turned away by unsympathetic politicians more concerned with looking after their own.

And she remembers the fateful day the Prime Minister finally lost the will to go on, summoning her to his office before breaking down in tearful fits, a newspaper announcing a seven-figure death toll clutched weakly in both hands. She remembers vividly the memory of cradling the broken shell of the nation's leader in her arms as he begged, _please, **please** , save our country._ She didn't want to, she didn't even know if she could, but she was powerless to refuse. The Ultimate Maid never refuses a request.

And so the impossible task of turning the tide fell to the sole Ultimate amongst their ranks, the only one who could handle the burden. Images flash through her mind of rows of ministers and generals bowing down as they entrusted the fate of their nation to her. Memories of standing before an endless array of microphones, reading out a hand-written "address from the Prime Minister", hands trembling and voice wavering as she clutched at the "Minister's" rousing speech she had written just minutes before.

It's true.

It's all true.

"I have to..." she gasps aloud. _"I have to escape... I have to get out of here!"_

Her mind works into a frenzy as she gapes in abject horror. She knew it. She was right all along. She really did have a master whom she unwittingly abandoned - the entire nation. How could she have forgotten something as important as that? She's deserted, she's failed in her duty. Everyone's counting on her. They need her. And she _abandoned_ them.

She suddenly staggers to her feet and makes a panicked bolt for the door. She doesn't know where she's going, she just knows she has to go somewhere, do something, _anything_.

_I have to survive, I have to escape, I can't die here, I can't, I can't, I **can't-**_

Just as she puts one hand on the doorknob she freezes. What is she thinking? Just 'something' won't be good enough. She can't just waltz out of here whenever she likes. And the class has explored the school more than enough times to know that there's no secret exit waiting in the wings.

No, there's only one way to escape from the Ultimate Academy.

_Murder a friend._

The ominous phrase echoes inside her mind before she scowls and pushes the thought away. Friends? What friends? All they ever do is pester her and heap their chores onto her, anyway. While she was all too happy to oblige, as all maids must, they are hardly indispensable. She has a duty to fulfill. She mustn't give into sentimentality and weakness now. Thirteen lives versus the fate of an entire nation. There's no question which matters more.

But...

She slowly backs away from the door, before standing up straight and smacking both hands to her cheeks. How can she say that? They're not just... _tools_ to be expended and thrown away. It's true, she's been here only a few weeks, and realistically the other Ultimates are not much more than strangers to her. But they depended on her. They trusted her. Can she so easily betray that trust, even if it's for the greater good? Could she really do that to those who were supposed to be her friends?

And... can she really do that to _him_?

Her resolve shatters to pieces as she thinks of Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.

She saw little of him at first - after all, he was but one face amongst fifteen for her to serve and wait upon. But even as rarely as she saw him, she could tell there was something different about him - beneath his skittish and self-doubting exterior, the telltale sign of a keen mind and a strong heart, brought to life only during his tireless search for the truth. When Shuichi and Kirumi rarely did interact, for some inscrutable reason he insisted on treating her as his equal - she refused, of course, to accept it, as all maids must. But somehow even his little displays of kindness to her pierced to her core and fatally captured her curiosity. There were precious few chances for her to learn more about this mysterious, inscrutable boy, however - he spent all his time in the company of one Kaede Akamatsu, the two heroes determined to put an end to the killing game. Even at a distance Kirumi could see what she did for him. She gave him courage, she gave him strength... until that was all taken away from him over the course of a single deadly class trial, their bond irreversibly severed by the cruelest of executions.

The aftermath of the trial had very nearly spelt his doom, and despite Kaede's final wish, despite Kaito's attempt at providing Shuichi courage, he spent every day in the same shattered state - disoriented, discouraged, _lost_. Kirumi practically had no choice but to do what any good maid would do: take him under her wing and task herself with bringing him back to form. As he gradually withdrew from his shell and rejoined the others she saw rekindled in him that same spark of potential in all her past masters, who all went on to walk the same path of greatness.

That should have been the end of it. Like everyone else, he should have been content to let her wait on him hand and foot and fulfill his every need. But he wasn't. He stubbornly, perplexingly, refused to take advantage of her tireless servitude, and time and time again returned to her side. Somehow, the sight of his smile and the sound of his laugh resonated deep in her heart, uncovering feelings she didn't know she was capable of having. That spark of potential she spied in him grew into an insatiable blaze, threatening to consume her whole, and she became hopelessly drawn in like a moth to a flame. And then, against all odds... she learned he felt the same way too. Her chest aches and her body tenses at the memory - somehow, despite her cold and unfeeling demeanor, despite her insistence on the worthlessness of her own feelings, he _accepted_ her. Knowing him, it had probably taken him days just to work up the courage, but one night he finally admitted that he had fallen for her - not as a servant, not as the Ultimate Maid, but only as the girl named Kirumi Tojo.

He's the only one who sees her as anything other than just a loyal maid. He's the one she pledged to protect. She cares about him. She trusts him. She _loves_ him.

And any scenario in which she gets away with murder ends with his execution.

Her mind grinds to a halt as she is overcome with conflict. It doesn't matter who the others are, one half of her says. The many outweigh the few.

But every time she's about to agree, the image flashes into her mind of Shuichi smiling up at her, hands placed reassuringly on her own, and the mere thought of leaving him to die drives daggers into her heart.

She looks to the Kubs Pad, still clenched in one hand in a white-knuckle grip. She sighs, defeated. "I... _I can't do it_ ," she says aloud, to no one in particular. She can't kill them. She _can't_. No matter how much she rationalizes, no matter how much hand-wringing she tries, she can never reason away that single deadly point. Escaping would beyond all doubt send her classmates to their doom... _him_ included.

She raises her head and looks off into the distance, her resolve steadily hardening. "Motive or no motive... I _cannot_ harm those I promised to serve," she declares aloud. The pledge is a reassurance for herself just as much as it is for any would-be listeners.

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the display on the tablet flickers and dies. She stares in disbelief at the empty screen where her motive just was, and taps a finger once, twice, three times on the display. Perhaps it's just broken? That doesn't seem all that likely...

Some static suddenly hisses out of the device's tinny speakers. There's still no image on the Kubs Pad's screen, but she hears a loud cartoonish crash and the muffled sound of growling, before the grating voice of the Academy headmaster rings out once more.

"Really? _No?_ Aren't you supposed to be springing into action to fulfill your master's wishes or whatever? Sheesh, some 'devotion' that turned out to be..." His voice sounds different from before - less clear, more tinny and distorted. As if he's really there, speaking to her, live.

"Monoku-" Kirumi all but chokes on the name. What's he doing here? Wasn't this supposed to be pre-recorded?

The headmaster ignores the mention and continues grumbling unintelligibly. When he speaks again, his voice oozes out of the screen in a hateful sneer. "Well, normally, this is the part where I'd tell you to hurry up and graduate so you can find the answer for yourself... but it seems that you didn't want to follow the _script_. So let's try it again!"

Without warning the Kubs Pad flashes to life in a burst of static, meaningless distortion pouring from its tinny speakers. The static swims and flickers, before a dark blur begins to emerge from its center. Kirumi squints at it, watching with bated breath as it gradually condenses to the outline of a figure.

Her blood runs cold at the sight of a boy in all black, dressed in a familiar double-breasted uniform.

_"Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective!"_

Kirumi freezes in place as she stares in disbelief. What is this? Is this Shuichi's motive, or is this some sort of cruel taunt?

_"His childhood was sad and lonely, because mommy and daddy wouldn't love him and left him with his deadbeat uncle all those years. He was so afraid that he'd be alone for the rest of his days... but all that changed once the killing game started!"_

The image of Shuichi suddenly vanishes from the screen, replaced with a cutesy cartoon background not unlike a child's drawing, complete with poorly drawn houses and crayon apple trees. Two bobble-headed characters spring into view, hand in hand - one a blonde girl in a pink vest, one a dark-haired boy in a black uniform. The two cheerily skip down the doodle avenue, and a smiling crayon sun shines down on the happy scene.

_"Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu! The two of them were the bestest of friends - soulmates, even! Like two halves of a whole, they promised that they'd be together forever, and that they'd end the killing game with their own two hands! It's a shame things didn't quite go according to plan...."_

The cutesy backdrop vanishes from sight as the screen goes bright red. A noose suddenly falls down from the top of the screen, looping itself around the cartoon Kaede's neck. Kaede is hoisted into the air, flailing around helplessly and grabbing at her neck, while Shuichi gapes in horror, large cartoon sweatdrops flying off his brow. His shock turns to despair as Kaede's movements fade, and he bawls like an infant as her lifeless corpse hangs in the air in front of him, tears pouring onto the ground at his feet. A third character, a caricature of a tall girl in a black dress, slides in from offscreen, comforting the detective with a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek. The smile on her face stretches disturbingly wide as he sobs into her arms, and the sight makes Kirumi's stomach churn.

_"He was so very saaaad, after his precious Kaede turned out to be a cold-blooded killer... so lonely and scared! Good thing someone was waiting in the wings, ready to swoop in as soon as the coast was clear! Because if there's one thing the Ultimate Maid knows, it's never to let a good opportunity go to waste!"_

Her eyes go wide with shock at her headmaster's words. Does he mean to suggest that she was somehow happy that Kaede died? That she wanted Kaede out of the way? That's absurd, that's ridiculous, that's... _that's...!_ Her grip on the Kubs Pad tightens and she can almost hear the glass cracking.

_"Yes! He is the **real** most important person to Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid! Forget all that jazz about the 'people of this nation' being the most important thing to her - **apparently** , she doesn't care, because looking after them is just her job. I don't know about you, but that doesn't seem very selfless to me! Why would she care about saving the country, or doing her duty, when she could be up to much more important things!"_

Kirumi blanches at the charge and she opens her mouth to retort, but then the video flickers again and cuts to some kind of montage, rapidly switching between what looks like a set of candid photos. She squints at them, quickly recognizing the backgrounds - the Academy courtyard here, the dining hall there, and what looks supiciously like her Research Lab.

More chilling is the moment when she recognizes the figures within - and particularly the two in every photo. It's the two of them - her and Shuichi. In one photo, he's just tagging along, helping her with her chores. But then in the next photo they're in her Lab together, smiling and laughing, in the next one he's holding her hand, and in the next they're in the courtyard under a star-lit sky, standing face-to-face with his lips pressed to hers.

Her blood runs cold and the tablet almost slips from her grasp. "What... _how_...?" She chokes out the words, her mind fast clouding with shock and anger.

The unseen Monokuma pays her no heed as he continues his sneering taunt. The image on the screen splits in two, juxtaposing Kirumi's scenes of happiness with the earlier scenes of death and devastation. The implication is obvious.

_"Yeesh, someone sure works quickly, don't they? Now what would the Prime Minister feel - what would the country feel? - if they knew that their savior abandoned them, just so she could continue living out her stupid high-school rom-com? Disappointment? Betrayal? **Despair?**_

_"And what of that cute little boy detective? To honor his promise to his pianist friend, he vowed to stop the killing game once and for all, and never to let another friend die on his watch ever again! But who knows? In a place like this, everyone's all on edge. No one trusts anyone else here - not really! Maybe just a little push is all it takes to bring out your inner bloodlust. And once that happens? Who would make a more ideal target than a weak, snivelling little runt who couldn't hurt a fly if his life depended on it? Will someone like that really last in a place like this?"_

The display flickers back to the portrait of Shuichi, surrounded by the shadows of fifteen other figures, each wielding a different weapon. A girl in a skirt, holding some kind of ball. A tall, gangly boy with long hair, brandishing a katana. A large, muscular figure, some kind of rope wound about both hands. And an eerily familiar outline of a girl in a dress, a pair of steel handcuffs glinting in her hands.

Monokuma lets out a low, sinister snicker, as he delivers the final blow.

_"Something terrible will soon happen to that poor little boy. What 'something', exactly? It's a secret! Find out for yourself. Look for the answer after graduation..._

_...oh, that's right, you **can't!** **Puhuhuhuhuhu!"**_

The tablet shakes in her grip and she feels something in her snap. She flings the tablet, _hard_ , and it slams into the opposite wall with a loud bang. It clatters to the floor, its glass display shattered to bits, but she still hears pouring from its speakers Monokuma's smug, sickening laughter.

The Kubs Pad is beyond ruined now, and pieces of its broken glass litter the floor. But static still hisses from its embedded speakers, and Monokuma's voice snakes out in a low murmur.

_"Well now, this is quite the pickle you've found yourself in! On one hand, the lives of millions of your countrymen. On the other, the life of your precious little toy. And now, here's the billion-dollar question for Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid!_

_What will **you** do?"_

Her temper flares again and her hands ball into fists. She stomps over to the remnants of the tablet trying vainly to ignore the headmaster's signature laugh echoing around the room. Her face scrunches up in a hateful scowl and she slams a heel on the Kubs Pad, which sparks and hisses one last time before dying, finally silencing Monokuma's despicable voice.

She collapses against the wall and tries futilely to calm herself down. _There's no need to panic,_ she recites in her mind, _there's no need to panic_. The Ultimate Maid always has a plan.

But... how can she ever plan for something like this?

If she kills someone, if she _murders_ someone, in the best-case scenario Shuichi will still be left behind to be executed. If she does nothing, the country will suffer in her absence - millions could die.

And the longer she waits? The more people could die, and the greater the chance someone will take Shuichi's life.

An impossible game, with no way to win.

Kirumi sinks to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She buries her head in the fabric of her dress and lets out a shaky, shuddering breath. For the first time in a long, long time, the Ultimate Maid is completely, utterly helpless.

_What will I do? Oh, what will I do?_


	2. Monokuma Theater

~+~

MONOKUMA THEATER

_A wise man once said, "he who saves a single life, saves the world entire."_

_But when you think about it, that's not really true at all, is it?_

_I mean, there's plenty of situations in which people save a single life but sacrifice many more in the process. There's games about that kinda thing! Movies, too! And they usually try to spin it as a good thing... well, at least **they're** buying what they're selling._

_If you ask me, this is just a lame excuse made by people who're too lazy to save the world. They just pick one or two lives they care about and call it a day._

_Unless we're talking about saving **my** life, in which case that very much **is** saving the world. A world without Monokuma is not a world that really deserves to exist, don't you think?_

_Anyway, the point is, these words of wisdom... actually, they're not very wise at all, are they?_

_Which "wise man" said this? What idiot keeps quoting this nonsense?_

~+~


	3. A Thin Line Divides Heaven and Hell

Shuichi Saihara lies on his bed and stares aimlessly at the ceiling. The Monokubs' morning annoucement went off some time ago, but their rowdy bickering barely even registered in his mind. He's been too busy thinking... ever since the motives were unveiled.

They all start the same way. _"Who's the most important person in your life?"_ Not the most original motive, perhaps, but a seriously dangerous one nonetheless. He's not a homicide detective by training, but he's read enough case files to know that people aren't themselves anymore once those they care about get thrown into the crossfire. 

Whether by choice or by error, he'd somehow ended up getting Kaito's video instead. A happy scene of Kaito celebrating with his grandparents - before their picture warps and falls away, and Monokuma unsubtly delivers a deadly threat. No doubt the others' motives follow a similar format.

Even thinking it over makes Shuichi uneasy. Kaito's a good guy - Shuichi knows that. But... he thinks over Kaito's wide grin with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of both his grandparents, and that disgusting happiness with which Monokuma so casually threatened to take their lives. If Kaito ever were to see this... who knows how he'd react? 

The air in the Academy has grown tense and hostile - no doubt Monokuma's handiwork as well. Ever since his bratty Kubs had given out those damn motive videos, everyone's been on edge - the fact that the videos were all mixed up certainly didn't help calm their nerves. It's been days since the motives were revealed, but the tension has yet to calm down even slightly.

And even that, of course, was before Kokichi decided to hatch his little plan. Shuichi shudders just thinking about it. All that noise... all those _bugs_...

And perhaps worst of all, Monodam had swept in and retrieved the videos one and all. He'd promised in his impeccable robotic monotone that they'd all be returned to their rightful owners. Maybe even today. One way or another, Shuichi frets, they'll all be getting their motives back. Kaito. Everyone. Himself. 

He thinks over Kaito's pledge that they'd all escape together, Angie's promise that they'd all live together in harmony, and Kirumi's vow that she'd loyally serve them all to the bitter end. They were all so certain, all so convincing... he doesn't want to think about it, but once they get their motives back... could that change?

His heart drops into his stomach as the fear gnaws at him. He should know better than to doubt his friends, but... if even a single one of them gives in to the temptation, then... 

_Bing bong, bing bong, bing bong!_

His thinking is interrupted by the sound of his doorbell. He rubs his eyes and groans quietly, before forcing himself to roll out of the confines of his bed. Quietly grumbling all the while, he makes his way to the door, to see just who had the bright idea to ruin his morning.

He swings the door open and is greeted by the sight of K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot, standing proudly to attention. Keebo gives him a slight bow and a rigid smile. "Good morning, Shuichi," he says curtly.

Shuichi blinks. "Oh, um, Keebo... good morning." He straightens his posture and adjusts the collar on his uniform. He wasn't really expecting visitors. Looking to either side, he sees Tenko and Kiumi flanking the robot on either side, their stares burrowing into him. "Wait, Tenko? Kirumi?... what are you guys doing here?"

"It's about The Amazing Himiko's Magic Show, obviously!" Tenko cuts in with her usual boisterous enthusiasm, snapping into a defensive stance. "Himiko's been working so hard on this, so don't even try to tell me you aren't coming!"

Keebo nods emphatically. "The show is starting soon - we're here to tell everyone to meet in the gymnasium."

Shuichi laughs and scratches his neck. "Oh, of... of course. It's not like I _forgot_ or anything!" His laughter falters as Tenko stares daggers into him, clearly unconvinced.

Fortunately, the Ultimate Robot is far more trusting. "Good," he says, his chest puffing up with pride. "Everyone worked hard on this, so I'd be a _little_ upset if it slipped your mind that easily." He turns to Tenko and nods. "Let's go get the others awake. Oh, and Shuichi, make sure to tell anyone you run into to come too." He purposefully strides off without waiting for a response.

"Make sure you give Himiko the audience she deserves! You better not ditch now!" Tenko warns, before she takes Keebo's lead and vanishes. Shuichi waves the two goodbye, but they're long gone, now hopelessly pounding on Maki's door instead. He sighs. They can deal with her if they want. 

He turns to face his one remaining visitor. Kirumi stands motionless, looking at him curiously with an expectant stare. Shuichi clears his throat and gives her the brightest smile he can manage. "Ah, Kirumi! Good morning."

She makes a slight bow. "Good morning, Shuichi. As you have probably guessed, I am here to collect you for the magic show. Several of the guests have already gathered in the gymnasium."

Shuichi nods. "Is that right? I suppose everyone's looking forward to it."

"Yes..." Kirumi gives him a gentle smile of her own. "Miu seemed particularly excited... her eyes were lit up like a child's."

"Really? That excited, huh?" He finds the thought of the belligerent inventor being so giddy over something so childlike somewhere between adorable and hilarious, and despite himself he suppresses a chuckle. "Well, I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited too."

"Indeed. Although..." Kirumi's smile vanishes. "It would seem that some _outrageous_ events transpired last night. Would you care to fill me in?"

"Of... of course." Shuichi winces at the memory of Gonta's Insect Meet-and-Greet. "Yeah, Kokichi tricked Gonta into going along with his motive video screening plan." He pauses. "So many _bugs_..."

"...Motive...?" Kirumi tenses, so slightly that Shuichi almost doesn't notice. "I see... so Kokichi truly does intend to oppose us." She puts a hand to her chin, deep in thought. _"Could he be...?"_ she murmurs in a voice barely above a whisper.

Shuichi raises his hands. "N-no, don't worry. There's nothing to be bothered about now. Thanks to Keebo we were able to put a stop to it. It's all okay now..."

"...Hm?" She blinks, only just now seeming to notice him. "Ah, I see... well, no matter. Let's go inside. Everyone is waiting." She gestures down the hallway, her usual stoic aura returning, and sets off walking.

"Ah... wait up!" Shuichi stumbles before he takes off after her, making his way back to her side. 

An awkward silence hangs in the air between them as they continue walking, broken only by the clacking of her heels on the concrete. Shuichi's mind races, trying desperately to think of something to break the ice. But suddenly he feels her fingers wrapping around his and she grips his hand in a tight squeeze. He suppresses a squeak and goes bright red as warmth rushes to his face. What's she _doing?_ She's _never_ like this in public.

"...Kirumi?" he forces out, in a voice far higher than he would like. "What... are you doing?" 

"Oh, hush," she chides him. "I'm allowed, am I not?" She's trying her hardest to keep her composure, but Shuichi can still see the hint of pink dusting her cheeks. He gives a resigned sigh, before gripping her hand back as he follows her lead out the dormitory, a sheepish smile sneaking onto his face. 

She always _does_ get her way with him in the end.

***

The Student Council, under Angie's (very) watchful eye, had taken it upon themselves to promote peace and harmony on the Ultimate Academy campus, vowing to prevent another murder by any means necessary. And what had they come up with to thwart the horrors of the killing game?

A magic show, of all things.

The event was apparently being put on as a distraction from all the pains of the past several days, after the shock of Rantaro's murder and Kaede's merciless execution. Support for the act spread far and wide - even Kaito and Kirumi had, somehow or other, been roped into helping out, hauling equipment and sewing curtains.

Ultimates of all stripes line the gymnasium floor. They'd attracted quite the crowd - even Miu and Korekiyo had apparently been coaxed into showing up. Their chattering rises to a deafening level as the start of the magic show draws near. Everyone is ready for the show to begin.

Well, almost everyone, anyway.

Himiko Yumeno, the star of the show, stands off to one side quaking in her boots, making a jarring contrast with the otherwise jubilant mood. The Ultimate Magician is evidently getting stage fright.

Shuichi makes his way to her through the assembled crowd. He offers the mage a sympathetic smile. "Himiko, are you a bit... nervous?"

"J-j-j-just a little bit..." she squeaks, fidgeting with her hands.

 _Certainly doesn't look like just a 'little bit',_ Shuichi thinks quietly to himself.

"C-cuz..." Himiko shakily lifts a finger. "The magic I'll be performing today is the Extreme Water Magic, Underwater Escape Act...." she stares at her feet and mumbles in a barely audible voice. "I've never cast it before... it's pretty difficult, so I'm a little nervous..."

Shuichi blinks. "You've _never_ done it before?"

"A-and..." the magician continues, "today... to raise the stakes... there's a time limit..." she points in the direction of a large timer fastened above the curtains. 

Shuichi gulps. "What... happens when the timer hits zero?"

Himiko makes an uneasy sound. "Then... that's when we release the p-"

"Himiko-!" The buoyant voice of Angie Yonaga cuts through the air as the artist waves a hand at her from across the room. "Is our star ready for her big debut?" 

"Ny-... nyeh..." Himiko mutters something under her breath and tugs on the brim of her hat.

Angie flashes a brilliant smile, completely oblivious to her discomfort. "I take it that's a yes? Good! Because as we all know, Atua doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"No, I mean..." Himiko mumbles unintelligibly and sighs. "I mean, I guess I'm ready now..." She hangs her head and shuffles away, leaving a bewildered Shuichi alone on the gym floor. After a few seconds Himiko scurries onto the stage, taking her position atop the enormous glass tank at the front of the gym.

"Everyone! If I could have your attention!" Angie taps a foot on the ground and the gymnasium falls into silence. "Now then," she says proudly, beckoning towards her audience, "Before we begin... Atua commands a brave volunteer to help with this next act!" 

The audience members slowly take a step back, eyes shifting left and right. A chorus of quietly mumbled excuses rises into the air, everyone equally eager to shirk the responsibility. Kirumi coughs into her glove and nudges Shuichi forward, and he is forced to take a single stumbling step towards the waiting artist.

Angie's face lights up at the appearance of her victim. "Ah! You there! Atua volunteers you!"

"Huh?" Shuichi protests. "That's not how volunteering works-"

Angie hears none of it. "No objections! Atua's will is absolute!" She claps her hands together in mock prayer and grins from ear to ear. 

"...Seriously?" He looks pleadingly to Kirumi. _Help,_ he mouths silently.

She gives him a stern look and crosses her arms. "Shuichi, we went through no shortage of effort to arrange this show. The least you can do is not ruin the mood."

 _"You sold me out!"_ he cries, as Angie beams in approval.

"Then it's settled!" she chirps. She suddenly grabs him by the hand and pulls him to the side, gesturing emphatically at a rope leading behind the curtains. "All you have to do is pull this rope once the clock hits zero and open the curtains!"

"That's..." he pauses. "...why can't you do it? You're the one running the show."

She laughs loudly in a high-pitched titter. "Because I have to announce, of course!"

"But-"

The smile vanishes from Angie's face and she waggles a warning finger in his direction. "Did you not hear the part where Atua volunteered you for this role?" Shuichi senses a murderous aura seeping out of her and he feels himself begin to sweat. "Do you not trust in His will? You know, Atua shows mercy only to those who believe..."

"Um... it's not that, it's just..." Shuichi's response falters as Angie suddenly stiffens. "F-fine, I guess..." he mumbles. There's clearly no sense in arguing with her.

Angie's cheerful mood returns just as quickly as it had vanished. She claps her hands together and beams at the audience. "Now that's out of the way! Thank you, Atua, for being here today!"

Tenko jeers loudly from the back of the crowd. "Booo! _Booooo!_ You're supposed to thank _us_ first!"

"Nyahahaha!" Angie ignores the heckler and continues her introduction. "I present to you - the mysterious, the miraculous, the Amazing Himiko!"

"N-nyeh..." Himiko mumbles from atop the water tank, going paler by the second. "Th-th-the magic I will perform today is the Extreme Water Magic..."

"That's right!" Angie cheers. "When the timer above the stage starts, Himiko will enter the water tank. Once she's in the tank, our brave volunteer - that's you!" she gestures to Shuichi, "will draw the curtain in front of the tank. And once 60 seconds have passed... a separate, suspended tank will open and drop in a school of piranhas! Oh my _goodness_!" She beams at the stunned audience and shivers with anticipation.

"Piranhas...?" Kiyo queries, one eyebrow raised in intrigue.

 _"Piranhas,"_ says Keebo, voice flat with skepticism.

 _"Piranhas!?"_ Shuchi gasps. "Wait, but what if Himiko doesn't make it out in time? Won't she _die_?"

 _"That's impossible!"_ Tenko strides up to Shuichi and jabs a finger into his chest, teeth bared in a menacing snarl. "Are you trying to imply that Himiko's magic isn't real? That she's _lying_ to us!?" Behind her combative exterior Shuichi can see her visibly sweating.

"Well, ye-" he cuts himself off as a threatening glint enters Tenko's eyes. "I mean- no, of course not!"

Tenko, satisfied, plants her hands on her hips and smirks victoriously. "Good! 'Cause I believe in Himiko, and if you don't, you're more than welcome to eat a Neo-Aikido kick to the face!"

Shuichi shrinks away from her. "Is that even Aikido anymore?"

Ignoring the commotion, Angie beckons happily to her audience. "Once the piranhas are released, we will open the curtains! If, by some miracle, Himiko has been gobbled up, please give a big round of applause!" Her invitation is met by only stunned silence. She gives the crowd a warm smile. "...Just kidding! It's a _joke!_ "

"N-nyeh..." Himiko tugs at her witch hat, clearly unnerved by Angie's tasteless humor. "Well... let's begin... Th-the Amazing Himiko's Magic Show!" She takes a deep breath and jumps from her perch. With a loud crash she plunges into the tank, fast sinking towards the bottom.

Angie nods. "Okay! Close the curtain!" On cue, the curtains slide closed as the timer begins to tick downward. 

The time passes in deafening silence.

"Himiko is still not out..." Tenko frets, as the timer hits forty seconds. 

"She went in mere moments ago," Kiyo reminds her.

The clock hits thirty seconds, and the tension in the gym starts to rise. 

"W-well..." Tenko stammers. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Gonta starting to worry..." the entomologist murmurs. "Should we... do something?"

The countdown reaches twenty seconds and Tenko starts wringing her hands, overcome with panic. "She still hasn't come out! Are you sure she's okay!?"

Angie starts narrating the countdown. "...Ten seconds!"

"Gonta can't take this anymore!" Gonta breaks from the crowd and suddenly rushes towards the tank.

Kirumi flinches. "Wait- _Gonta?"_

_"...Five! Four! Three!"_

"Himiko, just come out!" Tsumugi pleads. "The stress is bad for my heart!"

 _"Two!... One!... Zero!"_ Angie pauses. "Shuichi, what are you waiting for? Open the curtain!"

Shuichi hesitates. "But Himiko-"

"There's nothing to worry about! Just hurry up already!" Angie cuts him off, her face showing not a single sign of concern.

Shuichi grits his teeth and heaves on the rope. The timer flickers, the digits blinking out of sight before being replaced by a single word: DEATH. The curtains pull aside, revealing the crystal clear water of the fish tank, and right in the middle...

...nothing. The Ultimate Magician is nowhere to be seen. 

Tenko flies into a panic and lets out a loud shriek. "Himiko... where's Himiko?" 

The piranhas tumble into the water with a loud crash. Gonta gapes at the scene in total confusion. "...Huh? Huhhh?"

Shuichi searches the scene for any sign of the magician, before he notices a cable strung between the piranha tank above the stage and the pulley for the curtains, both linked to the rope he now holds in his hands. He pauses as the realization sets in. "Angie!" He gasps at the artist, fast going pale in the face. "You told me to open the curtains! You never said I'd be _setting the piranhas loose!_ "

Angie puts both hands to her cheeks in an expression of mock dismay. "Oh no, didn't I? I must have forgotten to tell you!" She giggles and knocks one fist against her skull. "Silly me!"

"Who cares about that!?" Tenko cries. "What happened to Himiko? Is she oka-"

Tsumugi lets out a deafening shriek, staggering backwards with both hands covering her mouth. All eyes land on her, and she whimpers in fear, pointing a finger towards the tank.

It doesn't take long for the others to see what scared her so badly. There, floating in the water, surrounded by the dozens and dozens of ravenous piranhas...

...is the still form of Ryoma Hoshi, sinking slowly to the bottom of the tank, a duct-tape gag plastered over his mouth. 

The audience rushes forth, looks of horror crossing their faces. They crowd helplessly around the tank and Shuichi slams both fists on the glass, trying to shout something to the doomed man inside. But his words fall on deaf ears.

The piranhas stop and turn in place, sensing fresh prey. They converge on their target and rush around him in a great swarm, and the water quickly runs red with blood. By the time the piranhas disperse, nothing is left, save for a pile of bones and a pair of steel handcuffs binding both its wrists.

_Ding, dong, dong, ding!_

_"A body has been discovered!"_


	4. Class Trial: In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes during Himiko's magic show, and Ryoma is killed. Shuichi must now complete the new trial to fulfill Kaede's wish.

The investigation got off to a rocky start, with all present still reeling from the morbid scene of the magic show and Himiko stubbornly refusing to divulge the secret behind her trick. The Monokuma File didn't even specify a time or cause of death. But the Ultimate Detective couldn't be kept from the truth forever. 

Kaito's watchful eye spotted an inner tube and a scrap of fabric floating in the pool. Shuichi soon afterwards noticed a set of suspicious scratches on the window frames near the gym and the window above the pool. After dashing off to the late Ultimate Tennis Pro's Lab and scouring every inch of the premises, the investigation team accrued a veritable treasure trove of evidence - the set of handcuffs found on the corpse, the damaged sink on the tennis court, the debris left in the pool, the cable taken from a tennis net. No sooner had they finished their search than Monokuma called them to the Shrine of Judgement, impatiently demanding that they hurry up and launch the trial.

Suspicion landed on Himiko immediately, as she was the one who set up the death-defying stunt in the first place. It was Shuichi's turn in the crosshairs not long after, being the one who (unwittingly) released the piranhas, until he raised the possibility that Ryoma had instead drowned. Soon, thanks to an unexpected bit of help from a recalcitrant Maki, they managed to pinpoint the time of the murder as late last night, throwing everyone's alibis straight out the window.

And once that one little detail was sorted, the truth finally came to light. All that remains now is to find the killer.

Ryoma must have been ambushed in his Research Lab late last night, the unknown assailant trapping him in the handcuffs and drowning him in the sink. The body was then transported from the window to just above the gymnasium, using some kind of improvised ropeway. Then the culprit must have done their preparations in the gym, planning to dispose of the body the following morning to hide the time of death. But who could have done such a thing...?

Kokichi's face lights up with anticipation. "So! Now, all we've gotta do is figure out who the culprit is!"

"But... of course," Kirumi says quietly. "It would be pointless to unravel this mystery otherwise."

Excitement and intrigue echo around the court. "So, who is it?"

"Who is it?" 

"Does anyone have any clue...?"

Shuichi furrows his brow as he thinks it over. Devising such an elaborate scheme, and executing it in such a short period of time... they obviously must have been quite cunning. With the relevant window of time shifted to late last night, then everyone's alibis need examining again. So who does that leave...?

Kaito seems to notice his sidekick losing himself in thought, and loudly clears his throat. "A-hem. Looks like it's time for me to start the main event..." he pauses, his gaze swivelling to Shuichi. "...But, my sidekick here's on a roll right now, so I'll... I'll let him take this one!" He forces out a fake laugh.

Shuichi's train of thought noisily derails. "...Hm? A-ah, okay..."

Maki sighs. "You're just pushing everything onto him because you don't know yourself."

Kaito chokes loudly. "Sh- _shut up!"_

"Well, Shuichi?" Tsumugi asks, ignoring him. "Do you already know who it is?"

Shuichi stumbles. "Well... yes. It's..." 

A name flashes into his mind and he hesitates, suddenly overcome with a gnawing sense of dread. No, it... it _couldn't_ be. She would _never_. That wouldn't make any sense. But with the accounts of everyone's alibis, and the time the murder was known to have occurred, there just isn't anyone else who could have done it... is there?

A worried frown crosses Kaito's face. "Hey, Shuichi... are you hesitating again?" 

Shuichi blinks. "...What?"

Kaito sighs loudly and runs a hand through his spiky hair. "C'mon, man. There's no need for that. Like I said... you're my sidekick." He leans over and claps a reassuring hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "I take full responsibility for any mistakes my sidekick makes. So that's why... you gotta use those skills of yours I believe in... and _shove the truth down their throats!"_ He pumps a fist, burning with determination, and his challenge echoes around the room.

The encouragement takes Shuichi by surprise. "You... believe in my detective skills?"

"That's right!" Kaito flashes a wide grin. "I'm gonna leave it all to you, Shuichi!"

The detective stares in stunned silence for several painful seconds, before he gives Kaito a small smile and a quick nod of appreciation.

 _That's right_ , he tells himself. _I need to believe in my work..._

He thinks the list of suspects over carefully. The scene of the crime must have been prepared well in advance. Even amongst those who were in the gym, most have alibis. Then process of elimination leaves...

Shuichi holds his breath as he looks around the courtroom. Everyone reacts the same way when he glances in their direction - looking off to the distance and fidgeting as if to say, _please don't pick me._ But even if their faces betray no clues, the suspect is obvious. There was only one person, after all, who didn't have an alibi for that crucial window of time. That same person was the only one who ever could have staged such an elaborate scheme, and right under everyone's noses to boot.

He hopes with all his might it wasn't true, that there was no way she would ever go behind his back and betray everyone like this, but a single piece of evidence irrefutably pins her to the crime: a single scrap of black fabric, floating in the Academy pool. 

There's no other choice. It has to be her.

Shuichi takes a deep breath. "I... still have a few things to confirm, but..." he pauses. "I think Kirumi is the prime suspect." 

A deadly silence fills the room as the accusation sinks in. Kirumi stiffens and gives him a quizzical look. "...Me?"

The courtroom explodes in a burst of noise as the others quickly pile on. 

"Ohhhh, so Kirumi is the culprit!" Angie claps both hands to her cheeks, her smile wide with delight. "It all makes sense now!"

"Indeed. The crime was committed at nighttime..." Kiyo murmurs, staring down the maid in a deadly glower. _"And you have no alibi, do you?"_

"The trick relied on complex mechanisms to work," Maki mutters quietly. "Someone like _you_ could've pulled it off."

Kirumi purses her lips and shakes her head. "Preposterous. That could have been done by anyone."

Shuichi seizes his chance immediately. "That's wrong!" he cuts in. "You're the only one who could have done it. The murder required several steps of preparation to be done in the gym... and there's only one person who had the chance to do that kind of work!" He turns to the others and raises a finger. "That only could have been done when Kirumi was by herself in the gym before nighttime!"

"But..." Himiko's voice wavers. "Kirumi was alone for only, like, five minutes...?"

Shuichi shakes his head. "That's not enough time for the whole murder, but that's plenty of time to set it up. Enough time to tie the rope on the window frame, and put the pane in the piranha tank..." 

_"This is my selfless devotion!"_

Kirumi's voice suddenly cuts through the air. She wears a solemn grimace as she stares Shuichi down. "While I do understand where you are coming from, I assure, you, this is just..." Her face suddenly darkens and contorts into a vicious scowl. _"...just a part of your petty imagination! An empty theory, created from nihilism!"_

Her outburst takes Shuichi aback and he flinches as Kirumi launches into her objection. "If it were solely the rope and partition, I suppose five minutes might be enough time, but the crux of your argument is naught but a guess! You insist on distorting the facts, all to support your misguided narrative!"

"Kirumi, what are you..." Shuichi stops himself. Now's not the time to get distracted. He forces himself to calm down and focus, staring her down through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean... _crux of the argument_? How is it just a guess?"

"I am referring, of course, to the rope," she says matter-of-factly. "Now, with that rope, it may be possible to reach the gym window from the third floor window... but there is _no evidence to suggest that this had happened!"_

"No, I _have_ evidence!" Shuichi counters. "The abrasions left on the window frames! Just tying the rope wouldn't cause that kind of damage. The rope must have been weighed down significantly by something."

"I see..." Keebo nods, turning to Kirumi. "Those scratches are proof that you used a rope to carry the body to the windowsill...!"

She stands in stunned silence, powerless to deny his claims. A thick, tense stillness hangs in the air.

"Oh?" Kokichi's face lights up with glee as he senses her distress. "What's wrong, Kirumi? What's wrong? What's wrong? Hey, what's wrong? Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Gonta lets out a whimper. "I-is Kirumi quiet 'cuz... 'cuz that's what happened?"

Kirumi fidgets. "Th-this is..." Her voice grows steadily weaker. She pivots in place, turning to face straight towards the detective. "Shuichi, what... _is_ this? After everything we have been through, you would still suspect me? Anyone else would find such a betrayal unforgivable...!" She lifts her eyes to meet his, and the corners of her mouth twist into a sad smile. "I thought that I could trust you. How... _how could you?"_ Every word is tinged with the sound of utter heartbreak.

The sight all but cracks Shuichi's heart in two, but he stiffens and stands his ground. "You aren't going to talk me out of it that easily," he declares. "Not when I have evidence!" He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. "The piece of black fabric in the pool! That's the final clue that proves you guilty!"

"What...?" Kirumi scowls and stomps a heel on the floor. "Then you're wrong!" she insists. "Your deduction is all wrong!"

Shuichi tenses, but refuses to yield. "Your words aren't going to convince me now. Not when I know the truth."

She stands to her full height and looks him in the eye, proud and defiant, before she takes a deep breath and does something Shuichi never thought he would see in his life.

 _"Truth!? **What** truth!?"_ She explodes in anger, screaming at him at the top of her lungs. _"All you care about is your own self-righteous reasoning! You don't even **listen** to others!"_

Shuichi's mouth falls open. "Huh!?"

She viciously glares at him as she continues her rant. "You wish to pin me as the culprit... based on _one_ piece of trash!? All you have is your own baseless speculation! Nothing but empty conjecture and spurious logic! You know _nothing_! You have proven _nothing_! _You stuck-up, self-important little **idiot!"**_ Bile drips off her every word as her mouth curls into a hateful scowl. "I made a promise that I would protect everyone! I can't... I can't bet everyone's lives on empty deduction made by some _self-righteous brat!_ "

"P-please, Kirumi!" Tenko pleads. "Shuichi is doing this for your sake!"

Kirumi twitches. "If it _were_ for my sake, it would be far easier to surrender... but I _can't_ allow that!" Her hands ball into fists at her sides. "For the sake of those I must protect... I will _not_ give up! I will _not_ give in! _Especially to the likes of **you**!_" She all but spits the words at Shuichi, furious tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm only doing this _because_ I want to protect everyone!" Shuichi insists, his resolve breaking down under the strain of her verbal assault.

"Protect everyone!? _Not a chance!"_ she snaps, her voice rising to a piercing shriek. _"You can't save us! You can't save anyone! You couldn't even save **Kaede**!"_

The low blow pierces him to his core and he nearly collapses at the mention of the pianist's name. "I... how... how could you...?" He struggles to speak in anything other than a heartbroken whimper.

In the blink of an eye Kaito plants a bracing hand on his shoulder, making a deadly glare at the maid on his other side. "You little... that's just low!"

Miu is equally shocked. "You... _backstabbing cunt!_ " She recoils away from Kirumi, uselessly clenching her fists.

Shuichi's breathing grows heavy and strained. So that proves it, then. She has no more evidence to defend herself with, so this is how she's trying to win - by plunging a knife into his heart and hoping it breaks his spirit. Backed into a corner, she's grown desperate and panicky, and her usual gracious air has vanished into nothingness.

She's shown her true colors at last. This is the real Kirumi Tojo.

The pain in his chest grows unbearable as he thinks over their brief time together at the Academy. In such a short time she'd made herself the pillar of his support, pulling him back from the brink of despair after Kaede's execution. How... how could she do this? How could this be the same Kirumi that promised to support his future, that claimed to love him, that vowed she'd protect him and follow him to the ends of the earth? 

Was it all just an act?

The thought of it threatens to tear his heart in two, but even he can't deny the possibility. Was that it? Was that why she made such an effort to get close to him? Just so that she could exploit his trust for her inevitable murder trial? Was she really just... using him all along?

She flies into an unstoppable rage, hurling barb after barb at the helpless detective, as the rest of the jurors stand shocked at the maid's sudden transformation.

**_"In this class trial, everyone's life is at stake!"_ **

**_"Because of your self-righteous 'truth', everyone might die!"_ **

**_"I only wish to protect everyone! Why must you interfere!?"_ **

**_"You do not have any evidence! All you have is your own pathetic delusions!"_ **

**_"What does that piece of trash prove!?"_ **

Each insult is like an arrow to the chest, and it takes every ounce of Shuichi's resolve not to collapse under her assault. He struggles to respond, his throat running dry, but even in his fragile state the answer is obvious.

_Kirumi's gloves._

He steadies his footing and points into the air as he deals the final blow. "That scrap of fabric... is from your black gloves!"

Kirumi makes a pained noise. 

Shuichi ignores her and faces the rest of his classmates. "If the culprit were using their hand as a brake... there would've been a lot of friction. Easily enough to cause rope burn," he explains. "But their hands weren't burned, because they weren't bare-handed." He feels his stress and heartbreak die down as he focuses on the details of the case.

Kokichi hums in agreement. "Yup, yup... From what I remember, the only one who wears black gloves is Kirumi, right?"

"That's right," Shuichi concurs. "We can easily test my theory by comparing the fabric scrap with her glove." He turns to her, his expression darkening. "Well?" he demands. "How about it?"

"Gh-...." Kirumi chokes. 

"Oh?" Angie leans forward, stone-faced. "What's the matter, Kirumi? Why are you sweating so much?"

"Kirumi..." Gonta pleads. "What's wrong?"

"Ghk.... nrrrgh...." She gags and gasps helplessly, her body shaking with an unhideable anger. All the while, she keeps her glare laser-focused on him, on the constant verge of boiling over with rage.

The pathetic sight cuts deep into his heart, but Shuichi knows all too well what it means. An admission of guilt in all but name. 

He takes a deep, slow breath. "Let's go over the details one more time," he says flatly. "I _will_ show you the truth."

He tells them everything. He tells them about the secret meeting in the Tennis Pro's lab between the murdered and the murderer. He tells them about the blow to his head, the handcuffs on his wrists, the victim's final struggle for life, breathing his last breath in the tennis court sink. And he tells them about the elaborate ropeway linking the two windows, about the body's disposal in the fish tank, shielded from the piranhas behind a square glass pane, and about the killer's final blunder, leaving behind two critical pieces of evidence that rendered all their scheming for naught.

He steels himself as he finishes his explanation. He forces himself to look to the culprit, the one who had so soullessly exploited his feelings and betrayed his trust, before he glares at her, eyes narrowed to slits, and delivers the _coup de grace._

_"...And that's the whole story. Am I wrong... **Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid?"**_

The courtroom falls into silence as all eyes fall on Kirumi. She says nothing as she stands in place, gnashing her teeth and clenching her fists as she glowers at him, face frozen in a hateful snarl. There's nothing she can say. 

It's all over now.

"Monokuma," Shuichi says slowly. "I think we're ready to vote."

The bear snaps into a mock salute. "Yessir! Right away!" The grid of suspects flickers onto the screens beside each juror. "The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and spotless finally face off... it's voting time!" 

The Ultimates silently lean over the display, tapping a single icon each. Shuichi taps Kirumi's portrait and his finger hovers over the button labelled _Vote_. It hurts him to see her face staring up at him in silent judgement, and for a moment he hesitates, his heart twinging with guilt. But in the end, like all the others, he, too, votes to condemn her.

Monokuma giggles with glee, unable to contain his excitement. "Now, then, it seems the voting has finished. Let's see the result... but you already know what it is, _don't you?"_

With the loud groan of machinery a monitor slides down from the ceiling. Monokuma waves his paws and the vote tally flickers onto the screen. Even at a glance, the result is obvious - thirteen votes for Kirumi Tojo. A unanimous verdict.

Her fate is sealed.


	5. GAME OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit is revealed and punishment is made.

Shuichi stares at the monitor, numb with disbelief. The stoic portrait of the Ultimate Maid stares back at him, a row of thirteen marks tallied up under her name. The result is no surprise, but he still _can't_ believe it. He wants to look away from the dreadful sight, but he's powerless to move, riveted in place by the crushing weight of his own guilt. He hopes deep down that any minute now, he'll wake up, and this horrible nightmare will be over, but the grim reality stares him in the face.

Thirteen votes to none for Kirumi Tojo, each one a vote to send her to her grave.

Something in the back of his mind stirs. _Wait... thirteen... **thirteen**?_ He blinks in surprise. _Then that means..._

The bear giggles with glee as the voting draws to a close. "Will you make the right choice...? Or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? _What's it gonna be?"_

The monitors around the room switch to a display of a large roulette wheel, the sixteen students' pixel sprites spread across the outer ring. Around and around the wheel spins, finally landing on a certain figure, the name _TOJO_ lighting up in brilliant letters. The Monokubs burst onto the screen, bubbling with delight as they announce the results - guilty, guilty, _guilty_. The outcome is no surprise, but the sight of it still threatens to send Shuichi collapsing to the ground. 

_She's going to die. Kirumi is going to die._

But this time, something is different. The usual fanfare of the guilty verdict is absent, as is the typical flood of Monocoins pouring from the on-screen machine. 

The name and icon flash bright red as an ear-piercing alarm blares from the speakers.

Monokuma leaps to his feet, both paws thrust into the air. _"BZZZZZT! That's **wrong!"**_

Shuichi blinks in surprise. "Huh?"

"I said, _that's wrong!"_ Monokuma snaps. "Jeez, can't you recognize your own catchphrase when you hear it? The killer of Ryoma Hoshi was _not_ , in fact, Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid!"

"Wh- _what!?_ " Shuichi stammers. How could this be? His explanation was flawless! 

"That's... that's _bullshit!"_ Kaito snaps, shaking a fist at the monochrome bear. "Shuichi showed us exactly how it went down!"

"Did you think you could really fool _me_ , Monokuma?" Kokichi scoffs. "If that's a lie, it's hardly a convincing one." Kokichi is wearing his usual wide smirk, but somehow it feels unnatural, even forced.

"Y-yeah, no shit!" Miu puffs out her chest and tries to look indignant, but she fails to hide the growing nerves behind her arrogant mask. "The cleaning lady did it! No one else coulda killed that fuckin' midget!"

"Puh-huh-huh..." Monokuma cackles, hiding his mouth behind both paws. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Of _course_ we're sure!" Shuichi insists, his voice cracking. The evidence was overwhelming. Her lack of an alibi for the time of the attack last night... the abrasions on the window... the inner tube and fabric left floating in the pool... and of course, the raw visceral anger she'd unleashed on him when he'd cornered her as the suspect. No one could possibly react so defensively if they knew they weren't guilty. They'd have nothing to gain!

Monokuma doesn't seem to agree. "Ohohoho! Absolutely certain, are you? Well here's the deal - truth, Mister Detective, is a funny little thing! It doesn't care one bit how sure you are of it!"

Shuichi's patience fast wears thin. "I've just about had enough of these vague hints!" He accusingly jabs a finger at the headmaster. "You think we're wrong? Then put it this way! If she didn't do it, then who did?"

"Why..." Monokuma sniggers. _"You did, of course!"_

The courtroom sinks into silence and Shuichi's heart stops cold. "...What?" His voice comes out barely above a whisper.

 _"That's ridiculous!"_ Tenko is the first to object. She scowls at Monokuma, baring her teeth. "There's no way Shuichi would ever do something like that!" She pauses. "Even if he is a degenerate male..."

"Gonta agree!" The entomologist concurs, eyes wide with shock. "Is... is _unpossible!"_

"Un-be- _lievable_..." Monokuma sighs. "Why do people always react like that when they're told they're wrong? They never go, 'guess I was wrong!' or 'oh no, I made a mistake!' It's always, 'no way, that's impossible!' People are so arrogant these days, makes me happy to be a bear..."

"But we found all that evidence that something had gone on in Ryoma's lab last night!" Tenko insists, hands raised defensively. "What about the struggle? What about the ropeway? Don't tell me that didn't happen!"

"No, no, that part was fine," Monokuma corrects, "but that doesn't mean he died there!"

Kaito scoffs at him. "Whaddya mean? Quit bein' so evasive!"

Monokuma growls back, threateningly pointing a claw in the astronaut's direction. "Evasive? Me? I'm just telling you exactly what you need to know! Kirumi was there, all right, and she did attack poor little Ryoma... but seriously? Drowning him in the sink? Come on, that business with the sink was _obviously_ a distraction!"

Shuichi nearly chokes. "A _distraction?"_

"Yup! That was clearly just meant to make you think he had died there! And by the sound of things, she fooled you all, and good!"

"N-no way..." Himiko raises her trembling hands to her witch hat and feebly tugs it over her eyes.

Keebo stiffens as he stares Monokuma straight in the eye. "Then if he didn't die there, where did he drown?"

"Oh? _Drown_? I'm afraid you're way off, tin man!" Monokuma giggles. 

"T- _tin man?!"_ The android splutters. "That is _highly_ discriminatory-"

 _"He didn't drown at all!"_ the bear interrupts, bursting into a fit of laughter. "You just convinced yourselves of that! Yup, **the piranhas ate him alive!** "

A sudden wave of nausea strikes the detective and his legs threaten to buckle under his weight. How? _How!?_ He got the _cause of death_ wrong!? A wave of hushed whispers and murmurs echoes around the courtroom. Could it be? Were they really wrong this whole time?

The headmaster ignores their distress as he continues to mock their failure. "You were all so certain that Ryoma died last night - none of you even thought about the possibility that he died right then and there! The truth was right in front of you the whole time, but no, you had to go and invent some complicated story out of thin air! A truly _obvious_ class trial, ruined because the Ultimate Detective just had to go play Sherlock Holmes! _Nyohohohohohoho!"_ Monokuma's laughter reaches a fever pitch as he doubles over, clucthing his stomach. 

Shuichi stammers helplessly. "B-but... that means..."

Ryoma died during the magic show, not last night like they thought.

He didn't drown at all - he was eaten alive by the piranhas. 

Then the killer was the one who had set the piranhas loose.

And the one who did that was...?

The color drains from his face as the realization sets in. "Oh no..."

 _"Yes, **yes!** "_ Monokuma cheers. "Ohhoho, this is _delicious_!" He struggles to contain his laughter as he continues his explanation. "Kirumi was so considerate of her victim, she must've drained just enough of the water to stop him from drowning in the piranha tank! And so once he was dropped inside, totally alive, Ryoma laid there, hidden from view by all the piranhas crammed on the other side! And I bet none of you heard a thing 'cause of that tape stuck over his mouth! And so when the timer ran out and the fish dropped into the tank? _Dinner's served!"_

The words hit Shuichi like a punch to the gut. "This... can't be happening..." he chokes out. All that evidence... was a distraction? And Ryoma was really alive during the magic show, mere feet away from him? How could he have missed something so obvious? And what about the false culprit, who reacted so violently when he'd accused her of the crime? She _knew_ his talent for unravelling intricate crimes. She _knew_ that he would easily ignore the simple explanation and pursue the complicated paper trail instead. She _knew_ that provoking him with heartless words of betrayal would only spur him on towards the truth. The only one amongst them who could possibly have a motive for letting someone else get away with murder...

He slowly pivots towards her, still reeling from the shock. "K-... Kirumi? Is it... is this true?"

All her earlier anger has vanished into thin air, and she looks off to one side, hiding her face behind her bangs. "I'm sorry," she says simply. 

"But..." Shuichi struggles for words. "But _why!?"_

"I do not expect you to understand," she replies. "I simply did what I had to."

Shuichi's temper flares. "You did what you _had_ to!? You tricked me into murder! You... you promised you would protect everyone! How could you betray everyone like that!? How could you betray _me_ like th-"

Kirumi's head snaps upwards and she whirls around to face him. **_"Because I wanted you to survive!"_** she all but screams at him. Her hands ball into fists at her sides, and even at a distance Shuichi can see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Monokuma, he..." she struggles to make the words come out as her body is overcome with tremors. "The motive... he _threatened_ you! Your life was in danger!"

"Hey, wait a minute, this is slander!" The headmaster cuts in, growling loudly. "Don't you remember the rules? Monokuma will never commit a murder! It wasn't _me_ that was gonna make a move on your precious friend! It was everyone else you had to worry about! Like, for instance..." He produces a remote from behind his back and presses a button. The monitor displaying the verdict flickers and hums, before switching to a surveillance video of a girl in all pink working furiously through the night. The tools on her desk are difficult to make out, but easily visible are a can filled with nails and a box with a bright red warning label reading _EXPLOSIVE_. "A certain someone was working on an early Christmas present for him, but fortunately, it seems that you beat her to the punch!"

Miu gags loudly. "How the _fuck_ did you-" she immediately realizes her mistake and claps both hands over her mouth.

Kirumi whips around to face her, her tears giving way to fury. "...so it was _you...!_ "

Miu squeaks nervously and starts to tremble. "I wasn't... I wasn't actually going to...!"

"B-but how did you find out about...?" Tsumugi's voice sounds very, very weak indeed, and she trembles in place. "You said it was in your motive... but that's plainly... plainly..." Her voice grows softer and softer until it's little more than a whisper, and she fidgets with her fingers, mumbling something under her breath.

She suddenly bolts upright and growls, the lenses of her glasses glinting in the lights of the courtroom. **_"That's obviously a complete lie!"_**

Kirumi stands frozen in shock at the cosplayer's sudden change of heart, but Tsumugi ignores her as she explodes in fury. "Threatening that loser? _Come on!_ That's not what it was, and you know it!" She whips around to face Monokuma, heaving with anger. "Tell them, Monokuma!" She jabs a finger in the headmaster's direction, shaking with rage. "Tell them what her motive _really_ was!"

Confusion sounds around the courtroom. What's she doing? Why is she acting like this?

"N-no..." Tenko whimpers. "You're working with Monokuma!? But you're not... _male!"_

"It appears that she has revealed her true colors," Kiyo murmurs, intrigued. "The contrast is simply... fascinating..."

Shuichi stares in disbelief before his face scrunches into a scowl. "Wait, so... there _is_ a mastermind! And it's _you_! _You're_ the one who's responsible for all this!?"

"Does that really matter now!?" Tsumugi snaps. "Hey! Answer my question already!"

The animatronic bear snores loudly, having apparently fallen asleep. He lazily rubs one eye and yawns. "Whazzat... motive? Is that a city in France, or what?"

Tsumugi scowls. "Don't play dumb with me, you half-price Build-a-Bear knockoff!"

"For the last time, I'm not a teddy bear, I'm..." Monokuma trails off, apparently having lost interest in his own banter. "Okay, fine, lemme give you the abridged version. Um, let's see..." he lazily waves a paw in their direction. "So, it would appear that while all of you were away, the country has fallen into the grips of a terrible crisis... and, long story short, her master, the _Prime Minister_ , chose _her_ to save the nation from certain doom. Not that she'll be doing much of that, mind you..."

Shuichi recoils with shock. "The... wait, the _Prime Minister!?"_

The bear snickers and visibly perks up. "Yep, yep! Although, she's been doing so much of his job, I guess you could say she practically _is_ the Prime Minister by now... not that it matters at this point!"

"What the-" Kaito gapes at the maid standing beside him. "That's... that can't be true, can it?" She looks away, not making a sound, and Kaito's disbelief turns to horror. " _No way..."_

Gonta stands dumbstruck, though he seems to struggle to understand. "So Kirumi... actually really important!?"

"No way... _s-she's the..._ " Tenko desperately looks back and forth between Monokuma, Tsumugi, and Kirumi, hands balling uselessly into fists. "Wait! You're telling me she _knew_ all that, _killed_ someone, and _still_ didn't try to escape!?"

"Yes! _Exactly!_ " Tsumugi huffs loudly before glaring back in the maid's direction. "The motive was perfect as it was! How could you ignore something like that?"

Kirumi stares into the floor, gripping tightly onto the railing of her podium, lips pursed in a guilt-stricken grimace. "I... I just-"

Monokuma lets out a loud yawn and cuts her off. "No, no, she didn't _ignore_ it. It just didn't have the desired effect, so I had to... improvise a little."

"You..." Tsumugi, impossibly, grows angrier still. "You changed the motives without telling _me!?_ What were you _thinking!?_ You can't end the killing game after _two_ trials! What will that do for viewership!? What will the ratings say-"

"Ratings? Viewership? Those mean nothing to bears!" Monokuma giggles loudly at his own joke. "Like any good bear, I just wanted to see some killing happen soon, and boy, looks like I hit the jackpot!"

Tsumugi splutters helplessly. "That doesn't even make _sense!"_

Shuichi looks back and forth between them, struggling to process everything. "But, Kirumi... you _saw_ your motive, right? What... what about the Prime Minister? I thought you never failed to fulfill a request-"

 _"That doesn't matter anymore!"_ She snaps. "It's too late for them now!" She pauses to draw in a shuddering breath. "All this time... all I've _ever_ done... is follow orders and be the perfect maid! I thought that was enough, and that I would be perfectly content to just defer to others forever... but... after I met you..."

Shuichi stares in stunned silence. "Kirumi..." 

Her eyes narrow into a glare and she jabs a finger in the direction of the other Ultimates, who watch the scene in stunned silence. "Hate me if you want, call me a traitor or a murderer or whatever else, _it doesn't matter!_ I will _not_ be so easily discouraged! I will _not_ give up! Because... _because..._ " Her temper evaporates and a sniffle escapes from her as she turns back to the detective. A teardrop snakes down her cheek. "You gave me something to fight for," Kirumi whimpers. "No matter the cost... no matter what I had to do... I wanted you to survive... I wanted you to _live_!" The word comes out in an anguished cry as Kirumi breaks down before Shuichi's very eyes. "Because I couldn't stand the thought of someone... _killing_ you!"

"Kirumi, I..." Shuichi stops and starts, searching desperately for his next words. "I don't understand... you killed someone... sacrified everyone... to save _me_?"

But not everyone is so moved.

"Oh, _she did it for you_ , huh?" Kokichi lets out a melodramatic sigh and gives an exaggerated shrug. "So that's why she never shared her plan with you, or asked if you even wanted to escape on your own, huh? Sounds more to me like she did it 'cuz it's just what she wanted. Throwing the rest of us under the bus? Oh, that's just par for the course, I guess!" He makes a playful smirk, but even at a distance Shuichi can see the spite bubbling just beneath his surface.

Kirumi's temper flares and she snarls at him, her prior anger back in full force, this time utterly genuine. _"You... how **dare** you!?"_

"You're getting us all killed for a reason like that?" Maki's blunt voice cuts through the air and she stares daggers into Kirumi. "As much I hate to admit it, Kokichi's right. That's not heroic, that's _selfish_."

"Gh-!" Kirumi flinches. 

Kaito lets out a shaky sigh. "I... I understand wantin' Shuichi to live, and all. Believe me, I do, but..." He looks her straight in the eye, a look of utter betrayal etched into his features. "That doesn't mean you could just _sacrifice_ us all for him!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Tenko interjects, eyes wide with shock. "How could you do this, Kirumi? We... we _trusted_ you!"

"A crime nominally committed for the sake of another, even at the expense of one's life... an act of utter devotion, yet borne from selfishness..." Kiyo shivers, wrapping his bandaged arms around himself. "Oh, such contradictions are truly what makes humanity beautiful..."

"You little... _I don't care_ what you think!" Kirumi insists, giving them all a deadly, hate-filled glower, but their judgemental stares all chill her to the bone. "You could _never_ understand! I just... I just..." The sentence trails off into nothingness as their eyes bore into her and her voice weakens to a whisper, her resolve collapsing under the pressure.

"Kirumi." Shuichi gently interrupts. His eyes rise to meet hers, and he lets out a resigned sigh. "I... think I understand. You said I was in your video, right? So that makes me the most... the most important person in your life." He looks down at his feet, smiling sadly at no one in particular. "You had someone you cared about, and stopped at nothing to keep them safe. I... I get it. Really, I do..." he trails off into nothingness, before his expression suddenly hardens. _"But that doesn't make it right!"_

"But you..." Kirumi deflates at the denunciation, powerless to retort. 

Shuichi continues, his voice rising in volume by the word. "So what if someone was trying to take my life? My life's not worth more than anyone else's, let alone _everyone_ else's. No one said you could trade their lives for mine... even if that's how Monokuma's rules work." He spares a withering glance at the headmaster, who gives him only a beaming smile in repsonse. "So even if I understand why you did it... I can _never_ accept it! That's why..." His eyes shine with determination, and suddenly he pivots to face the bear once more. "Look, _I'm_ the one who killed Ryoma, alright? Why don't you just execute me?"

Kirumi makes a pained gasp. "Shuichi!?"

He places a hand on his chest. "I'm the blackened, and my crime's been exposed. Kill me if you want, but leave the others out of it! They had nothing to do with it!"

"Shuichi, _no!"_

Monokuma tilts to one side. "Are you seriously trying to talk me out of my precious mass punishment? I don't care how much of a hero you think you are, I _won't_ accept one execution as a substitute for twelve. And that's final!" He crosses his arms and huffs loudly.

"Th-then..." Shuichi's mind races. There has to be another way. There always is. 

"Shuichi." The sound of Kirumi's voice cuts through his thoughts. He turns to her again, and she looks him straight in the eye, her usual emotionless mask back in place. Her typical poise recovered, she speaks softly, yet firmly, not betraying even a hint of nerves. _"It's okay."_

"But..." Shuichi protests, his voice weak and wavering. "Everyone's going to... _you're_ going to...!"

"You promised, did you not? Promised everyone... promise Kaede... promised me. That you would find the mastermind, and never keep your eyes from the truth. Only you can find the truth of our situation now. Only you can find out why this killing game exists." She tilts her head and gives him a heartbroken smile. "That is why... you must live."

"Kirumi..." Shuichi stands dumbfounded. Her words dredge up those painful memories in the Ultimate Pianist lab of his solemn vow to Kaede. Find the truth. End the killing game. He _wants_ to believe Kirumi, he _wants_ to trust in her... but he knows all too well that he can't. Kirumi's words are Kaede's final wish reborn anew, yet warped and twisted into something grotesque and horrible. Find the truth of the killing game... by winning it. Not by saving the others... but by _abandoning_ them. 

"Ahem, ahem." Monokuma noisily clears his throat, clearly growing impatient. "I'm, uh, getting a little bored here, so if you've got some protagonists' speech to give, just save it for later. But I gotta say!" He closes his one expressive eye and gives Shuichi a warm smile. "I'm impressed, Shuichi, I'm truly impressed. Falling for two murderous backstabbing snakes in a row? You sure know how to pick 'em!" Without waiting for an answer he stands to his feet, his mouth twisting into an asymmetric grin. "But I digress! We've got much more important things to move onto now!"

A chill enters the air as the Ultimates realize what he means.

_Mass execution._

The courtroom explodes into a panic. "I can't...!" Miu whimpers, curling up into a ball. "I can't fucking die like this!"

"H-Himiko, look out!" Tenko shrieks, dashing to the magician's side and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I won't let him lay a finger on you!"

"Finally," groans Tsumugi, rubbing her temples. "I can't wait for this crap to be over..."

"Oh?" Monokuma tilts his head. "Did you think you would be exempt from the punishment, just for being the mastermind?"

"What...?" Tsumugi goes pale. "But... you can't! I wrote these characters! You... you need me!" Her face scrunches up in anger again and she jabs an accusing finger at Shuichi and Kirumi. "You...! This is your fault! **All of it!"**

"E-... everyone behind Gonta!" Gonta orders. "Gonta protect friends!" His voice wavers uncontrollably with fear despite his efforts to put on a brave face.

Monokuma ignores them and places both hands on his belly, smiling as warmly as his mechanical features allow. "Now then, I've prepared a _very_ special punishment for the 53rd class of the Ultimate Academy!"

Kirumi folds her hands and closes both eyes, letting out a dramatic sigh. "Well, then... I suppose this is the end." Her face is calm and composed, but even she fails to hide the shaking of her hands.

Shuichi whirls around to face her, feelings of pity and betrayal and love and hate all crashing around his mind. "K-... Kirumi...!"

"Let's give it everything we've got!"

Shuichi reaches a hand to her, convulsing with tremors as his panic sets in. "Kirumi, wait...! You can't...!"

"Shuichi," she whispers. She raises her head and gives him one final heart-wrenching smile. "You must live. You _have_ to survive...!"

"No..." he breathes. His eyes dart all around the courtroom, to Kaito, to Keebo, to Kokichi, then back to Kirumi, and his hands shake uncontrollably. "No, no, no, no!"

"Shuichi... goodbye." Her composure breaks for the last time and she sniffles loudly, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I... I love you...!"

_"Iiiiiiiit's **PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIME!"**_

Monokuma produces a hammer from behind his back, bounces into the air, and slams it down onto the big red button before him, the cutesy twinkle of the impact drowned out by the despairing screams of the condemned.

*******

**GAME OVER**

**The class has failed to find the culprit. Time for the punishment!**

*******

Without warning a chain flies out of nowhere and clamps around Shuichi's neck. He reaches a hand out, to Kaito, to Kirumi, to anyone, but before he can make a sound the chain yanks him backwards and he lets out a helpless cry. He thinks he sees Kirumi, her eyes going wide with shock, and he hears her shout something, but soon she vanishes into the distance. His classmates grow smaller, smaller, smaller, until with a loud crack he slams into something hard and he sees stars. 

Through his hazy vision he recognizes the inside of the elevator.

With a quiet ding and the loud roar of machinery, the elevator suddenly shoots upwards, the courtroom fast disappearing from view. Shuichi cries out, one hand still reaching outwards, the other grasping at the steel collar on his neck, before a monitor by the doors comes to life in a burst of static. An elaborately lettered titlecard flashes on the screen in big block letters surrounded by a psychedelic burst of color.

_******* _

_**KILLING HARMONY** _

_**Ultimate Academy 53rd Class' Execution: Executed** _

_******* _

The intro soon vanishes as the real attraction begins: a terrible, grotesque montage of death.

Angie and Tenko, cowering in place, before a wave of swords, spears, and sickles rains down upon them, impaling them both and killing them on the spot.

Korekiyo, bound up in a bundle of red rope, dropping into what looks like a large cauldron, before a flame ignites beneath him and he vanishes, screaming, into a cloud of steam.

Miu, shackled at the wrists and ankles to an armchair and some kind of visor lowered over her face, struggling vainly at her restraints before suddenly tensing and convulsing, her mouth curling into an endless scream as she coughs up a spray of blood.

Gonta, tied to a post, rammed through the chest with what looks like an enormous green blade, before he explodes in a burst of flame and disappears from sight.

One by one the remaining Ultimates fall as Shuichi watches, powerless to look away, powerless to stop it. A counter sits in the corner of the screen, slowly ticking downward as his friends are slain. Students Remaining: 6, 5, 4, 3...

The counter hits 2 and the video cuts to Kirumi, climbing what looks like some kind of vine , blood messily dripping from her hands. A loud whirring sound enters the air and from nowhere a set of sawblades flies on-screen, clashing loudly in a shower of sparks and cutting Kirumi to the bone. She flinches at the sudden blow, but does not falter. The saws close in again and again, shredding her clothes and carving countless bloody scars into her skin, but still she grits her teeth and continues upward, stubbornly refusing to die. A particularly nasty cut slashes across her face and she lets out a terrifying scream.

Shuichi gags at the sight and he hears himself shout, begging, _stop, stop, just **stop** ,_ but his pleas fall on deaf ears. One hand pressed vainly into the wound on her face, she grits her teeth and forces herself onwards, her pace steadily slowing down. The walls around her are lined with a set of pictures - the portraits of the other Ultimates, each one's face crossed out with a messy red X, lifeless eyes boring into Kirumi in an endless stare. She pays them no heed as she continues her climb upwards, crying out in pain with each agonizing blow.

A light shines down on her from above and her face lights up with hope - she doesn't even notice when the vine finally snaps. She claws helplessly at the remains of her rope and she falls down, down, eyes wide with anguish and one hand still reaching skyward, until at last she falls to earth, slamming into the ground with the sound of shattering bone. A cry escapes from Shuichi's throat and one hand flies to his mouth.

The camera slowly zooms out from her bloodied, mangled body, before a piece of paper floats down from above, gently landing atop what remains of the Ultimate Maid.

 _Danganronpa V3_ , it reads. _Thank you for watching!_

The text soon vanishes from sight as the flyer soaks red with her blood.

***

The elevator continues its journey in eerie silence until it reaches its destination with a quiet ding. Shuichi takes a shuddering breath as the doors slowly roll open, revealing the tranquil courtyard of the Shrine of Judgement.

The Shrine is eerily quiet, dead silent except for the sound of rushing water from the fountain. Shuichi struggles to his feet as the collar finally unhitches itself from his neck, and he forces himself to take a single wobbling step towards the door, one hand bracing himself against the wall. He drags his feet across the concrete floor, staring numbly straight ahead. It's... it's really true. They're all dead. The crushing weight of his despair bears down on him as he makes his way to the red door at the Shrine's end, and he feebly pushes it open. He expects to be met with the eerily empty courtyard of the Ultimate Academy, a fate befitting the last survivor of the Ultimates.

He is greeted with something far, far different.

A blinding light pours into his eyes and he shields his face with one hand, squinting out into the open. When the haze clears, he makes out the shocking sight of an endless sea of people, all eyes resting squarely on him.

His grief vanishes into thin air as he is paralyzed with shock. _Who... the hell...?_

He spots at the back a massive crowd of onlookers, many wearing clothing branded with Monokuma's signature red eye, many others bearing signs - some even with his name on them. Close to him he recognizes a legion of people in business wear, excitedly chattering into eagerly waiting cameras. One of them seems to notice his arrival, and before he knows it they all descend onto the Shrine of Judgement, film crews loyally following close behind.

Shuichi is powerless to do anything but gape at the absurd scene, a million questions rushing through his mind.

_What happened to the Ultimate Hunt?_

_Who are these people?_

_What is this? **Where** is this?_

The crowd gives him no time to ponder the questions as they pounce on him immediately. They erupt in a deafening hubbub of questions and demands for interviews, thrusting an endless array of microphones and cameras in his direction. Camera flashes explode in every direction in a blinding burst of light and the world begins to spin.

"What..." he croaks, fast losing his bearings amidst the sensory overload. "What's going on...?" The entourage of reporters surrounds him, each one wearing an identical wax-mannequin smile. Their eyes twinkle with delight as they rapidly bombard him with questions.

"Mr. Saihara! How does it feel to be the fastest-ever winner of Danganronpa?"

Shuichi stops and starts helplessly, utterly confused. "Winner... _what?_ "

"Mr. Saihara, Mr. Saihara! Do you have a few words for any other Danganronpa hopefuls considering auditioning for the show?"

 _"Sh-show?"_ The word triggers a faint memory in the back of his mind. "I- but- who the hell are you?"

His questions go unanswered as they mercilessly pile on, each of their faces lit up with equally depraved glee.

"You said in your audition that you'd dream up the most gruesome murder yet, and that you had a perfect punishment in mind. Are you at all disappointed your plans didn't work out?"

"Is it really true that you had no knowledge of your own murder scheme?"

They spare him no mercy as they ask him for each excruciating detail - about the murders, about the victims, about the mass execution. "S-stop..." he whispers hoarsely.

"Did you really not notice that Ryoma was still alive? Or were you just lying in order to save yourself?"

"Could you clarify the exact nature of your relationship with Ms. Tojo? And, for completeness' sake, with Ms. Akamatsu? Did you have a favorite?"

 _"Please... stop...!"_ he begs.

"The live audience polls think that Kirumi betrayed you. Do you agree, and why or why not?"

"Did you ever feel like she was trying to replace Kaede in your eyes?"

"Mr. Saihara... _how does it feel knowing that she sacrificed everyone to save you?"_

Something in him snaps and he glares at the camera shoved into his face. _"I said **stop**!"_

He swats the camera out of the way and it quickly falls to the ground and shatters. In a flash the crowd goes quiet at his unexpected display of hostility. He unclenches his other hand, still balled into a fist at his side, staring through blurry, tear-strewn eyes at what lies within. A single scrap of black fabric - the final clue in the false mystery, and all that now remains of Kirumi Tojo.

He sinks to his knees as a sob escapes from his throat. He crushes the scrap in his fist and pounds helplessly at the ground, cursing her and crying out to her and begging for her all at once. Before long the last of his energy leaves him and he collapses, finally overcome by the despair of watching all his friends die.

All the while, the crowd stands around him in a stunned, powerless silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi Tojo is the type who stops at nothing to get what she wants - but what she wants is typically to defer to the orders and wishes of others, all in the name of becoming the perfect maid - selfless, obedient, flawless.
> 
> In canon this has deadly consequences for both her and Ryoma. Since her cause is just, she doesn't so much as bat an eye at the idea of sacrificing all her so-called friends if doing so allows her to fulfill her duty to save the nation. That she never really develops a meaningful bond with anyone in the Academy (except for possibly Shuichi) doesn't do much to change her mind. In the end, though, the game's messaging implies that this was not the right choice - her downfall and execution instead suggest that she's paying the price her betrayal deserves.
> 
> So if she's given something to fight for _other_ than following orders, something that can't easily be reduced to a simple numeric comparison of thirteen lives versus one hundred million lives, then what would she do? Would she so readily sacrifice everything, and _everyone_ , to save the one she vowed to protect?
> 
> It's not a nice thing to think, but I think she very well could.


	6. Postscript

TOWA CITY SENTINEL

July 12, 20XX - Season 53's Unexpected Thrilling Conclusion! Shuichi Saihara wins it all!

> _TOKYO - The 53rd season of Danganronpa drew to an unexpected close early Saturday morning with the conclusion of the second class trial._
> 
> _The winner was Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara, who managed to, in a series first, not only evade exposure of his crime, but actively guide the class trial to an incorrect conclusion. A longtime series fan prior to joining Team Danganronpa, Mr Saihara often spoke in years past of his adoration of Ultimate Detectives and envisioned becoming the first Detective to die by execution. However, this time Saihara was apparently much less excited upon learning of his victory, possibly upset over his failure to suffer punishment. He reacted with hostility to reporters on the scene of the Ultimate Academy set, visibly emotional as he was escorted away by Team Danganronpa staffers. He has thus far refused all requests for interview, only responding to press unintelligibly save for the names "Kaede" and "Kirumi," names of two of his late competitors._
> 
> _Team Danganronpa has come under fire for what critics accuse of being a "nonsensical" or "anticlimactic" ending, owing to the unprecedented short length of the season. Rumors circulating online allege that Ultimate Maid Kirumi Tojo was secretly intended to be the true blackened of the second class trial, and that her motive must have been tampered with. Others claim that the broadcast footage was altered to omit key dialogue between Monokuma and Season 53 mastermind/creative director Tsumugi Shirogane, but Team Danganronpa "categorically rejects" all such accusations._
> 
> _"We are beyond satisfied with the conclusion of Danganronpa 53," a spokesman for Team Danganronpa said in statements released to the Sentinel. "With the excitement that our expertly crafted twists generated, site traffic increased to a level not seen since the conclusion of Goodbye Despair. Rumors that any aspects of the show's plot were unplanned or inadequate are, of course, patently untrue."_
> 
> _Mr Saihara himself has been less than forthcoming about his role in the season's conclusion, apparently rattled by the trial's events. In an unprecedented development, the blackened committed a murder with no apparent knowledge of his own crime, having been tricked into the crime by Kirumi Tojo. Tojo supposedly engineered the scenario to deflect blame onto herself, and while this development is not unprecedented - longtime fans may recall the plot of one Peko Pekoyama from seasons past - this is the first time in series history that such a ploy has succeeded in producing a winner to the killing game._
> 
> _Despite the surge in viewership, reviews for the latest season have been decidedly mixed, with critics praising the show's drama and intrigue (particularly the Akamatsu/Saihara/Tojo dynamic) but near-universally panning its short length and the lack of depth from its characters. The absence of the typical themes of hope and despair, and of series staple Junko Enoshima, was also similarly unpopular. With auditions for Seasons 54 and 55 in progress already, it is unclear whether a shakeup of the writing team is planned for future seasons of Danganronpa._
> 
> _Ms Shirogane could not be reached for comment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like adding something to make the ending a little less abrupt. Didn't work, did it.


End file.
